1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission method, an image receiving method, an image transmission device, an image receiving device, and an image transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods are known, such as those described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-9-138384, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-36969, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-45343, for example, for supplying to a display, in alternation on a specified cycle, a left eye image and a right eye image, between which a disparity exists, and for viewing the images with a pair of eyeglasses that are provided with liquid crystal shutters that are operated in synchronization with the specified cycle.
Further, in existing digital broadcasting, services such as electronic program listings, data broadcasting, and the like are being provided, such that services other than ordinary video and audio programming can be received in accordance with users' wishes.